


Ruby On Ice Preview

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Story Preview, White Rose(slight), Yuri on Ice AU, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: This is a preview of my upcoming story featuring a Yuri On Ice AUUpdate:Ch.1 is now uploaded





	

Ruby had to be going insane. Maybe she was hallucinating. Yeah, that had to be it! The steam from the onsen was messing with her vision and causing her to see things that were simply not there. There just was no way that her idol, her hero, the one and only Weiss Schnee was lounging in her family's hot spring. The white haired woman had her eyes closed, reclined against the wall of the pool. Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin when icy blue eyes snapped in her direction, her face immediately turned a shade of red that nearly matched the ends of her hair. It was then that she became painfully aware of just how naked the woman infront of her was.

"I-I, um..uh"She stuttered, her brain short-circuiting as she struggled to preserve what dignity that she could possibly have left.

Weiss simply held up a hand as if to signal that things were okay. "You must be Ruby"She spoke. Her voice held a certain level of disinterest but her face betrayed her. Her eyes showed that despite herself, she was still at least a little bit intrigued. "From this day on, I am going to coach you. You will surely win the Grand Prix with my help"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated ^^


End file.
